One Missed Call
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: Mathias is done with it and decides to end his cruel life. No one will miss him anyway.. Lukas rushes over to the Dane's home to safe him. Will he be able to he save his best friend's life or is it too late? [Some SuFin and DenNor] ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, CUTTING, POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO THESE SUBJECTS! Otherwise, enjoy .
1. Chapter 1 - One Missed Call

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS PRETTY GRAPHIC AND MAYBE EVEN TRIGGERING MATERIAL! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO THIS KIND OF STUFF, I WOULD ADVICE YOU NOT TO READ THIS STORY! THIS IS THE LAST AND FINAL WARNING!**

 **Hello there stranger :)**

 **So I've been feeling terrible because of some problems that started the last week... And this is what I came up with.. It's not anything happy at all and I do have to put a warning in here because this material might be triggering for some people..**

 **You could see this as DenNor, but there is nothing fluffy or anything that directly states they are in a relationship... So yeah..**

 **For those of you who do decide to continue, I hope you will enjoy this dark corner of my mind~**

 _5 missed calls, one message._

 _''Norge, it's me again… It's been a long time since we've talked.. Ehm.. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over sometime soon.. I know Ice is still dealing with the volcanic eruption from a few days ago and you've got a lot on your mind, but the truth is… I'm lonely, Norge… Nothing's been going right since Sve and Fin kicked me out of their lives.. I'm afraid the pills and therapy stopped working a long time ago… I'm alone, Norge.. It's like the only thing I can still feel is just the darkness of my own heart and the cruelty of my own existence..''_ There was a long silence on the other end. After what seemed like forever, Lukas make out what seemed to be sobbing. He hadn't heard Mathias like this in a long time. He couldn't even recall the last time he'd heard the Dane cry so helplessly. He sounded like a lost puppy. Then the voice continued; _''I don't know what to do anymore, Norge. I try… Every single day.. To make it all better, but it only gets worse.. You're all I have, Lukas.. I just…,''_ he took a deep breath, _''I can't continue my life like this… Day after day, I smile, laugh, pretend to be happy.. But all this pretending brings more sorrow.. The truth is… I don't want to live any longer.. Not like this…''_ There was a short silence, in which the Dane took his time to sniff and take a deep breath to pull himself together. _''Please tell the others I'm sorry.. For everything… And.. If it means anything to you… I'm sorry…''_

The phone make a high peep to announce the message had ended. Lukas didn't know when, or even how it had happened, but he was now on his knees on the cold floor, the phone in his shaking hands and his eyes hurt from keeping them open so long.

As fast as he thought was humanly - or in-humanly in his case - possible, he dialed Mathias' house phone. No one answered. He tried calling his mobile phone, also to no avail. The damn Dane turned off his phone, Lukas thought instantly.

''Emil!'' he screamed upstairs, ''I have to go to Dan's right now! Something's wrong!''

There was no time for an explanation of some sorts. There was no time. It seemed rather funny to him, how a nation lived for centuries, but still he found himself to be short on time ever so often. He sped down the highway as fast as his car could, not caring about any possible danger for himself or the pouring rain that limited his sight even more. There was only one thing on his mind, and that one thing was Mathias.

~0o0~

Mathias had locked himself in the bathroom of his large house. It was unusually cold in the place he used to call home that night, but that could've just been his imagination. Before he locked himself up, he had tried calling Lukas. Somehow a simple talk to his sarcastic Norwegian friend, who he considered to be somewhat like a younger brother, always calmed him down when he was feeling his absolute worst. This time, though, Lukas did not pick up. He assumed it was because of Emil, who was laying in bed with a burning fever, but after trying to call him multiple times, he just assumed even his best friend had had enough of him. After that he took a quick stroll through his house, the woods around it. Every step in the cosy living room reminded him of the good times he and his 4 best friends, or even brothers, had experienced in here. This one time when Berwald helped him put his furniture - obviously from IKEA - together, because he was the only one who knew how to do it correctly. He still had a small bump in the floor that was hidden by the carpet from when they dropped a bottle of expensive Danish liquor on the floor after finally finishing up all the furniture. Even Berwald had flashed a smile because of the Dane's extreme reaction to the, as he called it himself, 'Evil bottle jump-scare'. They had been so close to each other before, all the Nordics together. Mathias always said they were unstoppable when they worked together as a team, but they were so very different. If it ever happened, it had to be a very special occasion, like that one time when even Estonia jumped in to celebrate Emil's birthday together. If he wasn't in such a hurry to get to the Dane's house as soon as possible, he would have called the others to jump in and help him.

When he finally returned from what was meant to be his last glance at his house and the beautiful world around it, he was absolutely sure of it. There was no going back now. Never again. It was over. After all those wars, all the times he should have died but survived, all the shit he went through, he knew it was over for him. He'd lived his life.

Slowly, but certain of what he would do, he walked over to the bathroom. On his way through the house, he took off his jacket and let it drop on the floor, kicked off his shoes and rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt. Scars marked his wrists and arms. Some were old, some were very fresh. It had been about 6 years ago when he first fell into depression. It was like being a bird that happily flew from one place to another and then lost it's wing. He had been in this free fall for those past 6 years, and now it just got too much for him to handle. He started hurting himself in an attempt to change the pain he felt mentally into physical pain. That worked for a few months, leading up to today. Now, he had finally snapped. There was no use in living as you didn't have any reason to. When the thought of ending his own life first made its way into his head, he had said to himself that his family was the reason. But now that Berwald and Tino shut him about because they thought he had a bad influence on Sealand, and he barely saw Lukas and Emil anymore, he finally faced the truth. No one would miss him. The only reason he was still here was because of the cruel reality he had to face day after day, year after year, decade after decade and century after century.

Slowly, as if touching a small, fragile kitten, he traced the lines of his scars. It felt weird, different to touch such sensitive skin, to know it will never fully heal. But neither would he. No, it was too late for something like that. It was like bend or break. Life had been bending him, but now he finally snapped. There was no way anyone could fix him up. He'd always be mentally scarred.

With shaking hands, he reached for a razor blade and held the reflecting object right in front of his face to study it as if had never seen it before. ''Heh..'' he chuckled and held up his left arm. ''One last time…'' he muttered to himself and slowly lowered the sharp object on his arm. By now, he didn't even flinch anymore. He'd learned to look through the initial pain, see the beauty in his own blood. After all, his blood was what kept him sane.

After drawing some lines of blood on his skin he let the bathtub fill up with water that was almost too hot. He smiled down to his wrists. ''Can't I ever be free…?'' he muttered to himself. ''Wait and see…''

With his clothes still on, he stepped into the bathtub with a few bottles of pills in his arms. His blood colored the water a dark shade of red, that reminded him of his own flag. Sobbing quietly, he opened the first bottle and shook some pills into his hand. He didn't bother to count them, as long as there were many. With a quick move, he swallowed them down and did the same with multiple other medicines.

Soon it'll all be over, he thought to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth surrounding him. Wasn't this the best way to feel; warm and cozy..

~0o0~

After what seemed like another decade, Lukas arrived at Mathias' home. As quick as humanly possible, he got out of his car and almost stumbled in the process. Please, Dan.. You have to be okay…

At first, he tried ringing the doorbell to see if Mathias would answer. When the house remained silent, he decided to let himself in with the keys he knew were hidden somewhere above the door.

With shaking hands, he turned the key and opened the somewhat squeaky door and didn't bother to take off his shoes or his soaked jacket and left puddles of water behind as he ventured further into the house.

''Mathias?!'' he called out while entering the living room. A few candles and the fireplace were lit, that meant Mathias had to be in the house. ''Mathias, where are you?! Answer me!'' He began to get worried, but told himself he was just annoyed because the Dane caused him so much trouble… Again.

There was a soft thump from upstairs. Lukas turned his head in the direction of the sound at the speed of light and listened closely if there was more movement coming from that same direction.

''Mathias?'' he asked again, softer and more alert this time. What if someone had broken into the house and attacked Mathias? Lukas quickly grabbed Mathias' beloved ax, that was standing against the wall near the fireplace and took off upstairs. It was a little too heavy for him to carry, but in all his distress he still made it upstairs in just a few seconds. He lifted the ax over his shoulder, so he could swing it at someone if there was any need to and proceeded further into the house. It was so quiet and dark, it didn't even feel like the Dane's house anymore. The atmosphere had changed completely, it felt so heavy and there was so much sadness lingering here.

He entered Mathias' bedroom. It was typically Mathias. The room had many shades of red in it, another fireplace and a big king sized bed. It reminded Lukas of all the times he had come over to watch movies with Mathias, to comfort him when he was feeling down, to care for him whenever he was sick, or to just chat with him over big mugs of coffee. He always felt comfortable here.

A thud came from the direction of the bathroom and there was something that sounded like water. ''Mathias? I-Is that you?'' he called out. All this silence was truly making him nervous..

With a few strides, he entered the bathroom, ready to use his magic on anyone or anything that might attack him. What he found, was nothing he could have expected.

''M-Mathias?'' he squeaked at the figure of his best friend, lying in the bath will all his clothes still on, his wrists slit and countless empty bottles off pills on the floor. ''Mathias!'' he cried out and ran towards his friend, jumping into the bath behind him to get his friend to sit up. With a shaky voice and hot tears running down his face, he started going through all the spells he could think off to heal Mathias' wounds, but all the sadness he felt made him unable to perform them correctly.

''Mathias, please… You can't do this…'' With quick hands, he tried to shove a few fingers down the other's throat to make him throw up as much off the pills as he could. ''Come on… Don't do this to me…'' he squeaked in a very high voice. The body in his arms didn't move an inch. ''It's not too late, Mathias.. Please, don't leave me…''

With all he had, he cast a spell to make the wounds on Mathias' wrists heal as much as possible, only leaving what looked like scars and bruises. ''Come on, you stupid Dane…'' he tried, hoping it would help slightly if he acted like his usual self. When he looked at the water, he noticed it had turned completely red. There was so much blood.. To think he was bathing in the blood of his best friend, it broke him. He started slapping the other in the face, screaming he had to wake up and he's kill him for this.

''You can't do this to me… To all of us…'' he sobbed in Mathias' wet blond hair, ''It might not seem like it, but Sve and Fin are worried about you… We all are…'' His tears rolled down his cheeks and into the water, making a _ploink_ sound with every tear that hit the surface. ''Please, Dan…'' he whispered, ''You can't leave me…''

No response.

''You're… You're all that I have, Dan… Without you… I don't know what to do anymore…''

He held the limp body of his friend close, his arms wrapped around him like metal chains.

''I can't live without you….''

He slid his hand in Mathias' and curled his fingers to hold it.

 _So cold…_

Sobbing loudly, he tried to get Mathias to throw up again. His body had a reaction, but Mathias didn't seem to have any control of it. An empty body, without a soul. Or so it seemed..

''Please Mathias… You stupid idiot… We love you.. All four of us.. You're our brother…'' he mumbled and kissed the back of his head. ''Please come back to me… Please come back… Please… Don't leave me all alone…''

 _Please.. Let me switch with him… Let him live… I'll do anything… Please…_

He shut his eyes and repeated the words over and over again in his head.

''Please come back to me, Mathias… I can't do this without you…''

 **For those of you who have made it this far, thank you so much for taking the time to read whatever dark story I have created~**

 **If you have any tips, comments, or if you have noticed I made an error somewhere, I would love it if you could tell me. I really enjoy reading whatever people think about the stuff I write, and I would love it if you left a review. 99% of the time, I will respond, unless I can't remember if I already responded.. Hehehehe...**

 **Anyways, thank you so so** ** _so_** **much!**

 **Have a unicorn-tastic day~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - How to Stop a Bleeding Heart

**Hellew :3**

 **So I got a couple of wonderful reviews on the first chapter of this story asking me to make a sequel to this.**

 **Little did you guys know I already had another chapter planned :) [Dunno why that evil smiley is there, it just is.. Don't judge meh pls…]**

 **Anyway, a big BIG HUGE ENORMOUS THANKS to everyone who read (and maybe even commented) on the first chapter! It means so SO much to me to see that you guys like what I've created and to get so much positive comments thrown at my head is the best feeling I could have ever imagined :)**

 **So Imma shut up and let you read now haha**

 **Also, I had to find a swear word in Icelandic for this one.. That's much harder than I thought… So for any people who speak Icelandic and are like: wtf did she do.. I'm sorry.. Blame YouTube for this one..**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

For what Emil guessed was the fourteenth time that evening, he dialed Berwald and Tino's phone.

''Ice?'' a low voice finally spoke as relaxed as ever.

If it wasn't for his fever, Emil was sure he would've sounded more intimidating than Finland when he had threatened Denmark that one time the Dane had messed with his coffee… Tino sure loved his coffee…

''Berwald, I swear to fuck!'' he began the conversation. His voice immediately broke, but that didn't bother him at the moment. ''You better have a great excuse for not picking up the damn phone!''

The Swedish man swallowed, obviously impressed by the Icelanders sudden outburst. ''Sorry, Emil.. Fin and I had to pick up Sealand from a friend and..''

Emil interrupted. ''Listen, I don't care. You better come pick me up right now and drive me to the Dane's house. Something's wrong and Lukas is involved…''

He heard Tino sigh at the other end of the phone. That stupid Swede couldn't do anything without _his_ _wife_ anymore. Making any decisions even when it involves on of you former best friends and fellow country had to be discussed with Fin first. It truly drove him crazy… ''Emil, you know we're trying to give Mathias some space… I don't think we're in the position to-''

''FINE.'' Emil screamed into the phone and swiped the conversation away to end it. ''Bjáni..''

[Bjáni = Fool _in Icelandic_ ]

''If you want to get something done, you'll have to do it yourself…''

The Icelandic boy quickly dressed himself in something other than his pajamas and shot has feet into his white boots. _Good enough._ He ran down the stairs, straight out of the door and into the garage to take his motor on a dangerous ride to Mathias' house.

Once Lukas was truly worried, it was obviously something he could never handle alone was bothering her. When his older brother left the house, he'd lost his shit. Something was really _really_ serious and if it involved the Dane being in danger, there was no way Lukas could do this alone. He seemed to have a soft spot for the Danish man. Once, when Lukas was taking a shower, Emil had snuck into his room to retrieve a little stuffed Puffin he'd gotten for his birthday from Sweden when he was still a small boy. He'd always had trouble sleeping without it, even though he was old enough to sleep without it. When he found it in a drawer he had noticed a big black book cover under his brother's pillow. When he opened the book he found countless of pictures of Mathias and himself, paintings, poems, drawings. The five of them at Christmas, sitting in front of the fire-place, wrapping paper covered the floor around them. They looked so happy back then. When they were still a big family. Everything changed so fast. Especially when Sealand came into the picture. Tino completely changed once he and Berwald had taken the child in and they became distant. Over time Tino became like one of those mom's who don't even let their children hold scissors because they're so afraid their children will accidentally hurt themselves. Since Mathias had always been the more reckless and easy-going type, Peter liked to spend time over at his house. Sometimes he'd stay over for the night and they'd play Mario and Zelda games together.

~0o0~

''Mathias please…''

As of right now Lukas wasn't sure if there was any sound coming out of his mouth at all. If it was just the sound of him sobbing and the water in the bath. He figured; if there was any part of Mathias that could still hear him, he should say all he never told the other right now.

''You mean so much to me… So much more than you think…'' he sobbed and took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. ''I might not show you how much I care about you, but I really do give much more than just one shit about you.''

His long, slender fingers found their way to Mathias' hair once again. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't stop his hands from trembling. All those words he'd never told the person he cared most for. He'd never told him the most important thoughts he'd ever had.

A sob escaped his throat again, his voice was hoarse and it got hard to see anything at all because of all the tears that had formed in his eyes.

''You're so much more than a brother-figure to me, Dan…''

This was it. The truth had to surface. Now or never.

''Jeg elsker deg, Mathias.''

The room grew quiet again after that. The water moved peacefully every time Lukas moved to slide his fingers through the Dane's hair again.

 _All I ever wanted was right in front of me all this time… And I let it slip away…_

''Jeg elsker også dig, Lukas.''

 **Happy ending...?**

 **No.**

 **Because this is not the end.**

 **I think I'll put one more chapter after this... To make a good ending to this...**

 **Yeah.**

 **So please let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Byeeee~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fixing Everything

**Hello, my duckies :3**

 **Another chapter is here for youuuuuu**

 **My mom's coming to pick up my stuff so I figured I'd better upload it now...**

 **IMPORTANT: Okay not really... But since some people asked me to make a bad ending to this story, that's exactly what I'm gonna do ^.^ So after this I'm gonna make a bad ending for you guys :) Why am I smiling about that...? O.o**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :)**

As quick as his legs could carry both of them, Lukas brought Mathias downstairs. He held Mathias up around his waist and arm, by putting it over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Mathias shifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. ''Lay down here ok?'' Lukas told his friend when they finally reached the couch. Mathias nodded lazily and sank down on the couch, his eyes half closed.

''You're going to be fine,'' Lukas mumbled, more to himself than the other person in the room, ''I promise.''

The Norwegian man managed to push the couch in front of the still burning fire in mere seconds and made his way upstairs again in what seemed like an even shorter time to grab a blanket, a pillow and a first-aid kit.

 _Calm down, Lukas. You can do this, just calm down._

He took a deep breath to clear his mind a little and sprinted down the stairs again to find Mathias in his unconscious state again. Maybe it would be for the better, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain when his friend would rinse his wounds. Gently, he sat Mathias up straight to lay his head down on a pillow and spread the blanket out over his soaked body afterwards.

''I'm going to take care of you, Dan,'' he whispered, while reaching in the first-aid kit for bandages and something to disinfect his wounds with. He found the bandages easily, since they were big and easy to spot, and put the rolls down on the table to continue searching for antiseptic wipes or liquid. He was pulled out of his focus by the doorbell.

''Norge, I know you're in here! Let me in!"

It almost got hard to recognize Emil's angry voice, since he never spoke like that. Usually, he was so very calm and even a little shy.

Lukas ran to the door to reveal his younger brother, with a nose so red he could have lead Santa's sleigh, standing on the front porch. His pushed Lukas out of the way and got inside. He didn't even notice Lukas' soaked clothes.

When he turned around, his eyes seemed to be spewing fire. ''I swear, Lukas, if you're not going to tell me what happened, I will-''

He was cut of by his older brother, who placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

''Listen, Emil. I'll tell you everything, but right now you need to shut up and help me out a little,'' he explained. His voice had a sharp edge to it that made Emil, who had been screaming at him before, look up at him like a little boy who'd done something wrong. His brother nodded soon after. Lukas grabbed his arm and pulled him along through the hallway, mumbling something like: ''Don't bother to take off your shoes'' and ''I need you to be calm''. Emil agreed to all of it and soon they were both in the living room, Lukas with dripping clothes and Emil with a runny nose.

''You should have told me,'' the Icelander spoke with a hoarse voice, staring at his brother's best friend on the couch. Just the sight of Mathias like that obviously upset him.

Lukas felt like he could only nod in agreement, but he managed to speak after all. ''I know, Emil.''

While the older brother walked over to the couch again to help his friend, Emil decided to let it all sink in. He knew something had been off when the Dane slowly lost his ability to smile through every day. He knew something was definitely off when he even turned down alcohol and went for water instead while they were celebrating a national day in one of their countries.

Lukas knelt down in front of the couch and gently pulled Mathias' hand out from under the covers. Emil felt like he could pass out any second when he witnessed what the Dane had done to himself. This just didn't make any sense. It wasn't like Mathias to do this. Mathias was a happy person with a bouncy personality, who loved to help others and often put anyone else's need in front of his own needs. He never judged anyone, but always offered them kindness and the strength they needed. All those years ago, he might have been a viking. He might have hurt people who had done nothing wrong, even Lukas. But he had turned around now. He had seen that taking his anger out on someone's face wasn't the path to happiness. So he helped them. He found his happiness through helping others, and it did pay off. As a country, a friend or even a stranger, he was loved greatly by anyone who encountered him. He had taken in countless stray dogs and cats, because they needed a home to stay until they could move into a household for the rest of their lives. Back then, he seemed stronger than ever before. His smile was brighter than ever and he seemed to enjoy life to its fullest. Apparently, nothing was really as it seemed.

''Emil,'' Lukas voice called out to him from the direction of the couch. The Icelandic boy snapped out of his thoughts, a little confused at first. ''Could you go upstairs and bring me as much blankets you can find?'' he asked the almost paralyzed Emil. The country, now turned into something resembling a statue, nodded and started moving towards the stairs. His eyes were duller than usual, probably a reaction to the initial shock.

When his younger brother had disappeared upstairs, the Norwegian man turned back to face his wounded friend to disinfect his wounds. ''Okay,'' he said to the still unconscious Mathias, ''This is going to sting a bit.''

With the greatest care he pressed a rag that had been soaked in water against the wound and dabbed it all over his wrist to wash away the blood. When all the blood had been cleaned off of his skin, he repeated the process, but this time with a rag that had been soaked in alcohol. Mathias had no reaction to it, which Lukas regarded as a little luck in a terribly unlucky situation.

''Almost done,'' he whispered when the wounds had all been disinfected properly. From the table next to the couch, that was loaded with books that had been read countless times, a big lamp and a few pictures, he grabbed the fluorescent white bandages.

Just when he had finished bandaging the wounds, his younger brother came speeding back into the room. ''Okay,'' he announced with a shaky voice, ''I found 2 other bankets… Ehm… I ehhh… I also brought another pillow, some painkillers and more bandages.'' In his hurry he almost dropped all the stuff he held in his arms, but he manages to get it to the couch safely.

Lukas decided he'd have to give his brother a more heart-felt sign of appreciation. When Emil had dropped the pillows and blankets on a big chair in the room and set the other things down on a table, he pulled him in for a hug by his arm. Emil was very surprised at first, because his brother wasn't one to show this much affection, but he also felt at ease.

''Thanks Emil,'' the older brother whispered in his ear. ''Really… Thank you.''

''N-No problem, Norge..'' Emil mumbled against his shoulder. ''Where is this sudden affection coming from?''

His brother shrugged and kept him in his arm for at least 10 more seconds, before he escorted his brother to the chair.

''You need to rest, Emil,'' he explained and tucked him in with a few blankets. ''You're still sick and your temperature is running way too high.''

Emil didn't protest, since he knew his brother could be terribly stubborn. ''Tell me when he wakes up, ok?'' he asked, already half asleep.

His brother nodded and went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee while he waited for Mathias to wake up again.

 **So I decided to end it here, even though I wanted to make it a little longer and get to the end... But my laptop will be gone in 4 minutes, so I figured I could stop it here...**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your opinion. Please leave a review telling me how I did :3**

 **And hopefully... I'll see you in the next one...?**

 **Byeeeeeee~!**


End file.
